loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Pam Beesly-Halpert
'Pam Beesly-Halpert' is the love interest and later wife of Jim Halpert in the American version of The Office. Biography Just like Dawn Tinsley, Pam has been engaged to her fiancee Roy for several years. She hates her receptionist job and doesn't seem to connect with any of the female employees, but has a firm friendship with Jim. Pam dreams about being an artist, but her low self-esteem keeps her from acting on this. In recent years, Pam has become much more assertive. Her artistic side is downplayed as she's now committed to her children and getting ahead at work. Romances Jim Halpert Jim has had a long-standing attraction to Pam. When their boss Michael Scott asks him what he likes most about her, Jim says that they just happen to have chemistry together. Over the course of Season 2, Roy announces an engagement date, which puts tension on their friendship. Pam finds out that Jim said something negative about her wedding behind her back, making her realise that this marriage will cost her the only friend she has. Jim catches her alone and confesses his love for her, then kisses her. In Season 3, Jim has transferred and Pam has broken off her engagement to Roy. When the two branches merge, Jim comes back...with a new girlfriend on his arm. Pam tries reconnecting with Roy and succeeds, but the relationship falls apart when she tells Roy about Jim kissing her. Pam spends the rest of the season alone, before finally approaching Jim and confessing her feelings for him. Jim considers this for a while, then comes to the conclusion that he loves Pam more than anyone else, breaking off his current relationship. Jim and Pam are currently married with two children. When Jim is offered a chance to start a new business in Philadelphia, he does so behind Pam's back. When Jim comes clean to Pam, she tries to be supportive, but its clear she's concerned that Jim is now keeping secrets from her. When Jim tells Pam exactly how much of their savings he invested in this business, Pam yells at him in front of everyone. While working on the business plan in Philadelphia, Jim calls Pam and tells her he'll be late for their daughter's dance recital. When Pam fails to videotape it, Jim chews her out and they get into a fight. Despite their best attempts to make things work, it is clear that the two are drifting apart. After going to marriage counselling and talking through their problems with their co-workers, Jim tries to be more attentive towards Pam. When Jim's business calls him back to Philadelphia, it threatens to undo their attempts at reconnecting. Jim realises this at the last second and kisses Pam. He then puts his ambitions aside to spend more time with his family. Pam feels guilty about all of this, so Jim asks the documentary crew to make a DVD of all their romantic moments that show just how much Pam means to him. A year later, Pam decides to sell their house so that Jim can live closer to his dream job. The two of them then resign from Dunder-Mifflin and move to Texas. The-Office-Jim-Pam l.jpg|Jim and Pam 3.jpg|The Wedding the-office-baby.jpg|Jim and Pam's First Baby the-office-jim-pam.jpg|Jim and Pam Reconnect Roy Anderson Roy was Pam's boorish fiancee for several years. She clearly wasn't happy with him, as he convinced her that taking an art course was a waste of time, despite her insistence. Pam finally woke up to herself and broke off their engagement. This left Roy deeply depressed and desperate to make things right between them. The two have a few shaky moments but gradually come together again. When Roy finds out about Jim kissing Pam, he loses it, attacking Jim and getting fired. Pam then dumps Roy for good. Years later, Pam and Jim would attend Roy's wedding. Danny Cordray Pam dated Danny around the same time Jim was dating Karen. The relationship was very brief, as Pam was clearly in love with Jim at this point and Danny picked up on it. He also told Jim that he thought she was a little dorky. Toby Flenderson Toby has had a crush on Pam almost as long as Jim has. When he finds out that Pam is ready to start dating, he shyly approaches her but finds himself at a loss for words. After Jim and Pam come out as a couple, Toby becomes more withdrawn. When Jim and Pam are late for their wedding, Toby seems happy at the thought that they both tried to stand each other up, only to be disappointed when they turn up together. Brian Brian was part of the documentary crew that had been filming the characters in The Office. When Pam and Jim have a fight, Brian gives Pam a shoulder to cry on. When Pam is shown happy later on, Brian can be seen smiling warmly, hinting that he cares for Pam. When a warehouse worker picks a fight with Pam and threatens to hit her, Brian steps in and fights him off. After getting fired form the documentary crew for interfering, Brian has lunch with Jim and Pam, who wish to thank him for coming to her rescue. Brian reveals that he got divorced shortly before getting fired and breaks down in tears. Pam comforts him and it's revealed to Jim that they've been confiding in each other a lot while he's out of town. This makes Jim realise that he's becoming more like Roy and prompts him to reconnect with Pam. Love Rivals Katy Katy was a purse sales-girl that every single man in the office was trying to chat up. Jim goes out with her as a way of distracting himself from Pam and Roy's engagement. Katy is clearly not right for Jim, who breaks up with her after finding out that Roy has set a date for the wedding. Karen Filipelli Karen started dating Jim after the company merge. Jim was initially distant around Pam as he felt that any lingering feelings would interfere with his relationship with Karen. Sure enough, Karen notices that Jim is much happier whenever he's with Pam. As the series progresses, Karen grows increasingly distant from Pam and more possessive of Jim. She then leaves when Jim dumps her for Pam but patches things up with them two years later when she's married and pregnant. Cathy Simms When Pam went on maternity leave for the second time, Cathy was hired to be her temporary replacement. All the men in the office find Cathy attractive, except for Jim, who's suspiciously silent. When Pam finds the two talking, she gets a little paranoid and enlists in Dwight's help to uncover Jim's true feelings. The search turns up nothing, save for Jim having high blood pressure. When Jim, Cathy and a few other co-workers are sent to Florida for a business meeting, Cathy reveals her plans to seduce Jim. Jim proves to be far too resilient to her advances and she ends her employment shortly afterwards. Trivia *The Doors' lead singer Jim Morrison married Pamela Courson, a real-life Jim-Pam relationship Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Parents Category:The Office Love Interests Category:Married